


HoPe

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, Canonical Character Death, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Dead, Chara Needs a Hug, Cliffs of Insanity, Descent into Madness, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, POV Asriel Dreemurr, POV Chara, Past Lives, Short One Shot, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Undertale True Reset, young Asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Two beings from different races meetTragedy followed.





	1. Fallen Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara watched their lives.
> 
> Redundant, meaningless and tragic.
> 
> One ruined them - DETERMINATION,
> 
>  
> 
> **That's when they snapped.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think about it.
> 
> Is Chara really evil
> 
> when they lived once
> 
> but survived spiritually because
> 
> of one deed - regret?

****END

 

Pathetic, how they came here.

Just when they wanted to disappear,

 

[END]

 

“W-who’s there?”

Red eyes met emerald.

 

NEW GAME END

 

_Someone came_

 

[NEW GAME] END

 

They accepted the HELP.

* * *

 

 **-** **NEW GAME** **-**

 

Pathetic… how they came to like it.

Everyone was a monster, but that wasn't true.

 

[CONTINUE]

 

"Is something wrong Chara?"

"Nothing Azzy." They replied, drawing a golden flower.

 

CONTINUE END

 

_Chara wanted to HELP their new family._

 

CONTINUE [END]

 

But they FAILED.

* * *

 

 **-** **END** **-**

 

Gruesome. How they come to like it?

Chara watched them all fall down.

 

CONTINUE END

 

Except one SOUL changed everything,

DETERMINATION

 

[SAVE] LOAD

 

_**Frisk wanted to HELP their new family.** _

 

\- END -

 

No matter how long it takes.

 

 **[TRUE RESET]**  

* * *

**[NEW GAME]**

...

 

They can't handle this.

 

..

 

.

 

**Something cracked.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Chara truly broke when it reached Frisk who reminded them of themselves, but with an ability they never had - RESET. (I don't think Chara has this skill guys. If they did, they would've used it. o-o)
> 
> If only Frisk came sooner, they would've seen the true face of Chara - one that the Royal family knew and loved (even if there are hints of psychopath tendencies).


	2. Revived Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His temporarily, meaningful story.
> 
> Asriel wished things were different.
> 
> DETERMINATION… That destroyed them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **It did, didn’t it?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know
> 
> But sometimes,
> 
> I think Asriel
> 
> is too nice
> 
> To be Flowey.

 

*** There once lived the prince of monsters called Asriel. The sole child and heir to the throne, Asriel was known by all of the monsters as someone HoPeful and innocent.**

 

“W-who’s there?” Asriel called out, hearing a crash from the back. Walking towards the patches of flowers, the prince saw a strange lump on the floor. Slowly, as if not to startle the being, the monster kneels in one leg and looks down at the visitor.

 

***But one day...**

 

"..." Emerald eyes met red, the young monster stared at a strange entity with brown hair and covered with bruises. Neither of the two spoke, giving up a good ten minutes to silence. Never knowing that he was staring at a human, the monster breaks the static and  brings his hand forward towards the fallen entity.

 

He offered **the human** some HELP.

 

"..." The human stares at him, emotions were as close to none when they accepted their hand. Asriel blinks a couple of times before smiling when the stranger tilts their head in confusion. Standing up, Asriel decides to help the stranger back to his home.

 

*** Their name was Chara.**

 

* * *

 

 

*** Chara was the first human in a long while, causing several monsters to HoPe about the Future.**

 

“Is something wrong Chara?” He asked several times, watching his new friend roam around his HOME. Mother and father loved them and were happy he finally found a friend to play with. However, Asriel doesn't understand why his friend lacks empathy to the sorrow of his people. In fact, Chara always holds that knife she found in his mother's kitchen.

 

*** However, Asriel had a heart of gold.**

 

“Nothing Azzy.” Was their reply every single time, failing to convince the monster with their antics (?) Staring at the barrier placed by the humans, the human devised a plan. They needed Asriel's help for it to work, especially when their new foster Father and Mother are too important for Monsterkind to lose. 

 

That’s why they failed...

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Arriving back to his Home, Asriel apologized in front of his parents before turning to dust. Tears falling, the Queen knelt down while the King wailed in anger. Similar to how quick HoPe glimmered from the appearance of one human child, Despair emerged from the death of both children of the Royal couple.

 

*** In a way, Chara and Asriel were two sides of a coin.**

 

* * *

 

*** There once lived the prince of monsters called Asriel. Supposedly, he's dead but the Royal Scientist tried to bring him back.**

 

“Where am I…?” He asked, looking around only to realize he can’t move so well. Alone and afraid, he called again out to the darkness. The world was suddenly so cold and dim. He wanted out, but...? Asriel tries to recall what happened before he followed through with his friend's plan and broke into tears.

 

*** In truth, nobody deeply cared about the prince.**

 

He doesn’t know what he is anymore. Not having the capacity to feel, Asriel-no-Flowey lost his sense of morality. _How can he maintain it when the world would just repeat?_

 

They just want everyone to be happy.

 

 

Flowey doesn't know what to do. A life without HoPe was a strange feeling. Nothing matters anymore.

 

*** And somewhere along the lines, something cracked.**

 

* * *

 

“Howdy!"

 

"I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER.” The golden flower greet to the fallen human.

 

*Asriel's asleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one to relate to, nowhere to consider a home, nothing left to live for – Asriel was back to being a lonely prince. No. It was worse. He was no one with a unique skill.
> 
>  
> 
> He wished this skill called RESET could bring his friend back to life. It doesn’t. It never worked. Filled with regret, Asriel decides to put a façade more fitting with his life. Slowly, the real Asriel goes to sleep.


End file.
